Phthaleins are molecules having the following xanthene unit:

These products are useful as dyes in various industries, in particular the textile industry, the paper industry, printing, reprography, the food industry, the cosmetics industry and the pharmaceutical industry. Phthaleins are, currently, the subject of a considerable resurgence of interest in the health field, for their diagnostic use, in particular in the context of medical imaging and in the field of the biotechnology for labeling biological molecules (nucleic acids, proteins, lipoproteins, membrane lipids) and following the intracellular or extracellular biochemical activity of biological molecules.
For example, fluorescein is a phthalein commonly used in ophthalmology for performing retinal angiography by fluorescence. The diagnostic advantage of fluorescein angiography is currently increased by the appearance of new medicinal products for treating vascular pathologies of the retina and of the choroid and the availability of a new generation of retinographs that make it possible to perform digital fluorescence imaging that has higher performance levels and gives greater resolution than the former systems of acquisition on photographic emulsions.
In parallel, the quality and safety requirements of the new international pharmaceutical standards (ICH: International Commission of Harmonization, ICH Q Topic Q3A 1999) have considerably increased. The same is true with regard to the use of phthaleins in biotechnologies that require reagents of increasingly high quality. In order to satisfy the current requirements, the level of purity of the phthaleins used in the pharmaceutical field or that of biotechnology must necessarily be very high. By way of example, in the publication “Effective differences in the formulation of intravenous fluorescein and related side effects”, Am. J. Ophthalmol. 78, 2: 217-221, 1974, L. Yannuzzi showed a correlation between the purity of phthaleins, in particular that of fluorescein, and the tolerance of these substances when they are administered to humans by injection.